Yue vs Josho - Hanyou Battle
Yue sits in a meadow, his sword Shirohasu laying next to him. His sword starts to tremble and he feels the presence of another demon, when he reaches for his sword's hilt, Josho appears. Josho grinned as he saw Yue, then his eyes widened at the sight of the jewel shard in the demon's left claw. "Well, well, looks like I have a treasure of my own now." he said, lunging at Yue. Yue grabs the hilt of Shirohasu causing the sheathe to dispel around the blade releasing the blade for him to use and whips around to block Josho's attack. "I dont think so Demon, Raikou Arashi!" he says releasing lightning bolts at him. Josho ducked quickly, then drew a broadsword and slashed at Yue with it. "Too bad, I do." Yue uses the Flying Lightning Step to evade by teleporting into the air to set up his Dragon Slash."Dragon Slash!!!" he says using his Shikon Jewel shard to whip the air into a razor wind to fire 5 blades of Wind at him. "I am not the Hanyou you want to be messing with Boy." "Why not, pray tell?" Josho replied, then continued, "Kuchibashi!" He sent a beam of black energy, surrounded by a gold outline, zooming at Yue's attack. "I have enough power to match that easily." Yue's red eyes start to glow with a white glow as his cape starts to appear to move on its own, the tendrils extend and attempt to impale Josho. "Because im light-years out of your league" "Not a problem. You see, I move this fast," Josho smirked as a shadow of himself began to fade, and he appeared between Yue and the tendrils, "because I find light too slow." He slashed, aiming to bifurcate Yue. Yue's eyes widen as he uses the Flying Lightning Step to teleport so ways away from him. "Ok, your gonna Die now." He says as he holds Shirohasu on its side. "Ryuu Boufuu!" he says releasing alarge blast of Lightning and Wind energy across an area of 5km. "Now perish." Josho suddenly disappeared as two wings rotated around where he had been. After the attack, he reappeared in a similar manner. "I can teleport too." He then slashed at his enemy multiple times. Yue blocks some of the attacks but gets cut quite a bit. "Damn you!" Yue says as he gets angry. "I wasnt planning on using this yet, its quite temperamental, and leaves me with quite a bit of damage." He says this as he attacks 1st wit his Surge Claw, hoping to stun him before he uses his Ultimate attack. Josho blocked the attack with ease, but in his haste did not consider that his sword was conductive. As the electric shock sent him spiraling out of the air, he frantically attempted to get his wings working to level out again. "Yes it worked" He says as he lands and starts to swing his sword around in the air, creating a swirling mass of Lightning and Wind, the energy starts to form into the shape of a dragon. "Endeingu Uchuu!" Yue says releasing the almighty Ending Space Technique. "This is my ultimate attack" He says this as the dragon turns into a giant twister that expands enveloping the area and harming both of them. While he took flight again, Josho was enveloped in the twister. He managed to teleport, and appeared in midair some distance away, crashing into the ground. However, it had taken much of his energy, and he was covered in bruises, as well as severe pain in his left arm. He turned, steeling himself, to Yue. "I will take that shard no matter what it requires," he stated calmly, "even this. Shimon!" He darted around Yue, creating nine small energy portals, seemingly orbiting around the foe at high speeds, which began to absorb everything near to them, destroying it. As the twister starts to disapate Yue is shown badly bruised from it. "Dammit it didnt take him out." He uses the shikon jewel to heal some of his injuries and teleports into the air above the 9 portals. "Raikou Arashi!" he says sending a surge of lightning at the portals only to have it swallowed up by them. "Double dammit" As he noticed Yue using the jewel to heal himself, Josho laughed, before turning it into a grimace. I'm no longer at full power. I need to start showing this guy who's in charge, before he gains a real advantage. He quickly teleported again, sending the death portals zooming at Yue from all sides. Yue uses a combination of his lightning tendrils and his speed to spin rapidly creating a ball of electricity to temporally protect him self as the portals get closer. "Aether!" he says making the sphere expand outwards halting the portals advance Josho dispelled the portals, then appeared in a swirl of shadowy wings next to Yue. While the Hanyou was focused on the sphere of lightning, Josho made a downward strike at his head. Yue is hit as his sphere fades. "Ugh!" he grunts as he is slammed into the ground. "you will not get this shard, it was given too me by a very special person, and you cannot have it!" Yue gets angry and grips his sword hilt tightly channeling the power of the jewel into this last attack. "Ryuu Boufuu!" he sasy using a powered up version of this attack "Well, with this level of power, I am surprised no one else has taken this jewel by now." Josho said as he vanished. "Tobashi!" He appeared to swallow himself, and a jewelled raven's skull, beak open, appeared before Yue. It expelled a burst of energy as Josho's voice floated through it. "Kuchibashi! Time to finish this!" "Your the 1st to live thru my Endeingu Uchuu, so whats that tell you?" Yue says as the Shikon Jewel starts to glow brightly as he smirks. "But can you do it again?, Endeingu Uchuu!!!" Yue says this as he recreates his Final attack for the second time, even if it could spell the end for him, at least it would keep this demon away from his Shikon Jewel. The raven's beak closes to the sound of laughter, and it vanishes. Josho, safe in his own realm, laughs as he imagines the chaos outside. Then, after an appropriate time, the skull reappears, shooting another Kuchibashi at Yue. Yue is nowhere to be found to the naked eye since during the chaos of his attack he used the Shikon no Tama to create a defense that doubles as an attack. ill be safe here inside the adamantine shell, at least for now Yue then uses the jewels power to slowly heal himself. While the shell was stronger than Josho's attacks, Yue had not counted on Josho's Tobashi, which opened another raven's beak portal inside the sphere. Josho reappeared fully, stabbing at Yue with his sword. Yue was almost fully healed and used the Flying lightning Step to appear outside the sphere. "This is gonna be sweet" he says holding up his left hand and closing his fist, causing the Sphere to constrict. "That sphere is made outta adamantine, one of the strongest materials known to yokai, nearly impossible to break and when mixed with Hanyou blood and compressed it makes the ultimate prison for other hanyou, you were hasty and itll lead to your end." Yue was bleeding heavily from his side and he left quite abit of blood in the sphere, sealing Josho's fate, since he was a fellow Hanyou, this now could seal him in for 24hrs. "The seal only last a day, but for 24hrs your powers are sealed, good luck escaping boy" He says leaving. As Yue turned to leave, however, Josho's voice echoed from within the prison. "It is you who has been hasty. I may be unable to open a portal here to escape, but my Tobashi entrance-you should have waited for it to close." Within the sphere, Josho vanished before the portal could be completely closed by the sealing abilities of the prison, and he came out of another, which he then closed, several feet behind Yue. However, the stress of battle was getting to him, as he stumbled when he landed but, nevertheless, continued, "It is long past time this was over. Akui!" From his hand, a vortex of energy leapt in the form of a beam of intermixed black and golden-white. "If this touches you, you have been hit before in time. It is an odd sensation. Yue turns and you can see the fear in his eyes as he quickly thinks of a solution. Im too weak to preform another Flying Lightning Step, so i guess ill juts have too finish him off, once and for all Ryuu Boufuu! he says firing his Dragon Storm one final time. "Everything is riding on this attack" The two attacks collided, but before the Dragon Storm could expand, it was eliminated by Akui, before the actual impact, giving Yue a strange feeling, as the attack he had seemed to be using was not being used anymore. "Kuchibashi!" Josho yelled, firing another beam of gold-surrounded black energy and falling to one knee at the same time. The Shikon no Tama shard starts to glow and erects a mild holy barrier triggered by the spirit of The Young Priestess. "It cant be, Shichiyou?" He says as her spirit protects him from the attack but only for this one time. Josho let out a howl. "I wasted my energy avoiding your attacks when I should have killed you with my strongest on sight... Now this jewel protects you... I cannot win, but I shall return!" He vanished in a swirl of wings.